To Say More
by Fletty
Summary: Ep. Tag to 3x10 "The Debt". With her attempted speech earlier… he didn't want to leave it at that. To sweep it all under the rug, like they do with everything else. Partnership fic with slight hint at romance. Deeks/Kensi. One-shot.


**To Say More**

* * *

A/N: Deeks' second last line in this was my whole inspiration for this little one-shot. It bugged me for days, yet I couldn't find it written anywhere else on the many episode recaps I've read so far. So I was forced to write my own little story, in the hopes that it will now leave me alone.

This is my first attempt at writing NCIS: LA. I hope you enjoy.

Sadly, NCIS: LA is not mine to own. Rather, they belong to Shane Brennan, etc.

**Ep. Tag to 3x10 "The Debt"**

* * *

Deeks couldn't help but remember the lost look that his partner had portrayed as she'd tried to say… _something_ to him at their desks earlier in the day. He _knew_ what she wanted to say, was _trying_ to say to him – however, he couldn't let her do it. Especially under false pretences and with the seriously strong dose of guilt he had felt rolling around uncomfortably in his gut. And it still didn't help him now as he recalled the look of disbelief on his partner's face as she'd said, _"I just… I kind've hoped you'd have more to say…"_

So he tried to corner Kensi as she left the OSP building that evening.

"Hey Kensi, wait up," he called.

Kensi stopped and turned around to face him. "What is it, Deeks?"

Deeks stopped in front of her, nervously ran his fingers through his ruffled hair, and hoped to god that he wasn't about to cross any forbidden boundaries. "I just wanted to properly apologise. Truly, I'm sorry about today, Kens…"

"It's all good, Deeks, you're forgiven. You were just doing your job." Kensi shrugged her shoulders and Deeks could practically see the artificiality of her words roll off of her with the action, even whilst her voice sounded sincere.

"Even so, it wasn't fair on you."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at work tomorrow though, right?" Her stance was firm, yet silently questioning.

"Yeah, Kens, I'm not going anywhere," Deeks said with a soft smile.

"Alright then."

Kensi turned around to her car again, and Deeks was suddenly worried that he wouldn't ever get the chance to speak his peace on this with her again. That it would be put in the ever-growing, 'don't touch' basket, full of all the hidden meanings and innuendos between them. But with her attempted speech earlier… he didn't want to leave it at that. To sweep it all under the rug, like they do with everything else.

So he quickly calls out again, catching her by the elbow as she turns.

"Kensi, wait!"

"_What _Deeks?" This time there's an edge of frustration to Kensi's tone, a warning that Deeks ignores.

He rushes in haphazardly. "About today… what happened in the office…"

Kensi's cheeks flush faintly in remembrance of that now highly-embarrassing scene and spins around to walk away again in avoidance.

"_God_, Deeks, I said to drop it. Leave it alone already!"

"_I will!_ Believe me, Kens; I will." Deeks' voice has a slightly anguished tone to it and he hopes it isn't noticeable to her. But it still catches her attention, and he thinks '_damn it'… _but at least now he'll have his moment with her to say what he needs.

"I just, wanted to say to you…" Deeks swallows, his tongue suddenly feeling really heavy and dry.

Kensi's looking at him oddly now; the pink on her cheeks is fading fast, as his rises.

His voice fades to a husky whisper.

"I mean, you need to know... that _had_ this been real; and if I _did_ no longer work here…"

Kensi suddenly stills, as he steps closer to her. His hand slides down to her wrist. He doesn't seem to realise that she's not breathing anymore. Even the city surrounding them has been swiftly silenced.

"…I would have had more to say to you, Kens," he breathed out softly into the night.

He's still holding her wrist, and he gives it a gentle squeeze, but his blue eyes peer straight into hers before he looks down and shrugs unabashedly. "I would have had a _lot_ more to say."

A second passes, maybe more, before Kensi can catch her breath and with that, the moment breaks between them and Deeks lets her arm fall free, giving her space before she felt the need to extract herself. Another moment passes as she looks away then back to him, seeing complete honesty radiating from every pore of his body.

A soft, self-conscious smile crosses her face, before she swiftly looks up at him.

'Well, I don't know, Deeks," she says with an amused sparkle in her eyes, "I think I just need some more time to process that. So _I'll call you,_" she says with a grin, but then affectionately punches him firmly on the shoulder. However, it appears as though the weight of the world has been taken from her shoulders, and her stiff frame can now suddenly relax. And as always, Deeks grunts too-exaggeratedly at the small amount of pain she causes, as he flashes a grateful grin at her.

Then with a significant look between them, Kensi tucks a stray hair behind her ear and finally climbs into her car, safe in the knowledge that Deeks, her partner, will still be there to bug her tomorrow.

* * *

Written by Fletty

Thankyou for reading. :)


End file.
